Hybrid in the Leaves
by Jonathan112
Summary: Please note: This croosover actually goes only into Naruto U.'s universe, but Jak and Daxter MAY be mentioned. This contiues where Hybrid 2 left off. There will be TWO Narutoes and Skyler is also in this. Enjoy and review. I do not own any Characters except Skyler. CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

For those that have read my "Hybrid in Town" and "Hybrid 2" stories, please note that even though the crossover section says Naruto/Naruto crossover, this actually has the nine fox-tailed, fox-eared, whiskered, red-blonde Naruto based on Miyuki-ice-fox's Naruto from "A Fox in Haven" and "Wasteland Fox" and Skyler.

Also please note: I would like to hear what readers think of my stories, just don't be completely rude about them.

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Naruto Kitsune woke up and quickly looked at his surroundings and found out he was in some village somewhere and off in the distance he spotted a monument carved into a cliff side and looked at it in awe, but his ears twitched alerting him to some kind of danger.

"NARUTO!" yelled a female voice. Turning his head slightly he jumped up at what was coming at him.

A girl with pink hair and a high forehead was charging him with a look of pure hate.

"What'd I do?" he asked before getting walloped in the jaw sending him flying back and dazed.

"NARUTO, YOU-" yelled the pink-haired girl, but stopped when she got a good look at the person she punched, he was older, taller, more muscular, had red streaks in his blonde hair, and his upper canines barely jutted out over his lower lip, seeing this her attitude changed instantly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I mistook you for somebody else." she said helping him up, "You got something right here-" she continued and pulled on one of his whiskers.

"OW! Hey! Those are a part of me you know!" yelled Naruto after getting a whisker tugged on quite strongly, at this the girl's expression went into shock.

"YOU HAVE WHISKERS?!" she yelled jumping back a ways.

"Yeah! Along with nine fox tails and fox ears…Hold on a minute." he starts to reply, but his ears twitch causing him to stop and go after the sound and before the girl could ask why he returned with a hyperactive kid in a orange jumpsuit and blonde hair and whisker marks, who is struggling violently to get away.

"Is this who you were really after?" asked Naruto holding the young blonde in a head lock.

"Hey, let me go you big bully!" yelled the young blonde at his captor.

The girl then grabbed the young blonde from Naruto's grasp.

"Naruto you are in so much trouble!" yelled the girl in the young blonde's face.

"Uh, my name is Naruto too." spoke up the red-blonde looking at the girl and boy in shock.

"NO WAY…Please tell me you're nothing like this one." said the girl with a flat and depressed looking expression.

"COOL!" yelled the young blonde with a ear-splitting grin on his face.

"So what are you names?" asked the red-blonde after saying part of his name and wanted to get rid of the intense tension around the two.

"Sakura." said the girl.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." replied the young blonde giving a huge grin and forming a "V" with two fingers.

"My name is Naruto Kitsune. (And when I find Skyler, he'll wish he never brought me here.) Now do you two mind showing me around?" said Kitsune, after muttering under his own breath about Skyler who was nowhere in sight.

"Sure. Follow us." replied Sakura.

Walking around the village the two pointed out numerous buildings, the Hokage monument, the Hokage's office, and (by Naruto U.) the ramen stand and soon arrived at the city gate. Standing there were two figures, a black-raven haired boy with a gray haired man with his forehead protector lowered over one of his eyes and reading a book.

"Ah. Good you two have arrived now we can-who is that with you?" asked the gray-haired man looking up from his book a little bit.

"I punched him mistaking him for Naruto here. *Punches Naruto U. in arm* His name is Naruto Kitsune and he says he's faced many nasty creatures where he's from, but he could just be making it up." said Sakura.

"**But it sounds so cool! I wonder why he won't tell us what they are?**" yelled Inner Sakura.

"He looks weak." said raven haired kid with a bored expression.

Walking over to him Naruto K. grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Look, kid I may have no idea how powerful you guys are, but if anything I'm not weak. I got my ears cut off, been killed and brought back to life, lost a friend and regained him, so tell me is that weak?" said Naruto K. looking the kid in the eyes with his tails starting to bristle and teeth barred.

"Yes." was the kid's reply.

"Hmph. You're not even worth beating up." said Naruto K. as he let the raven hair go.

"Sasuke! You're a jerk you know that?!" yelled Naruto U. getting in Sasuke's face.

"Buzz off brat" said Sasuke locking eyes with the young blonde.

"Do they always fight?" asked Naruto K.

"Almost all the time, but they seem to be getting used to each other…*Naruto U. gets punched in face by Sasuke*…slowly." replied the gray haired man and threw a kunai at the shadows, but it was stopped by a gloved hand in mid-flight.

"Still at the top of your game, aren't you Kakashi? Still reading those smutty books too, I see." said a hooded figure emerging from the shadows in a cloak with the hood over his face.

"I knew that sooner or later you'd return Skyler, I just didn't think it would be ten years." replied Kakashi closing his book.

"And much hasn't changed. Feel like sparring like old times?" asked the figure revealing Skyler's right eye scar and 4 claw marks scar on right cheek along with blue eyes and a forehead protector around his neck and black dreadlocks as he removed the hood.

"Let me guess, your "hunting" habits finally got you?" asked Kakashi getting ready and removing the forehead protector from his eye.

"Yeah and Naruto Kitsune giving me a good claw raking on the right cheek." replied Skyler removing the cloak and revealing full ANBU guard uniform.

After hearing this Naruto K. rubbed his neck and looked away.

"Wait…how come we've never seen him before?" asked Sakura looking towards Naruto K.

"Because he's apparently a very good ninja?" said Naruto U. only to get a good death glare from Sakura.

"You know, I have no idea how he goes to different worlds, besides he brought me with through a portal. And he also protects The Fox, which is me, so wherever he goes I guess I go, but getting away from Metal Heads will make a nice change." replied Naruto K. taking a seat to watch the ensuing battle, while Naruto U. and Sakura gave him confused looks and Sasuke just looked bored.

Suddenly the whole area was lit up by greenish-orange fire that erupted from Skyler's mouth and Kakashi barely managed to dodge the huge torrent of fire and was shocked to be caught in a strong grasp.

"Too slow Kakashi."

Kakashi found himself hurled to the ground and then barely managed to survive a foot being slammed down onto him.

"You've changed Skyler. Before you were nothing more than a brutish attacker, but now you're more calculating."

Doing a back roll, Kakashi barely managed to dodge a fist coming down at him and threw a kunai at Skyler who knocked it away with his hand.

Forming hand signs Kakashi suddenly felt sharp pains in his wrists and his eyes went wide as to what prevented him from using his attack.

"Ah…Did the master ninja forget about my left eye? Too bad…" teased Skyler as his left eye's color and pupil began to break apart.

"Why isn't Kakashi-sensei using any justu?" asked Naruto U. seeing his sensei clutch his wrists in pain.

"He can't, Skyler's Shattered eye now prevents him from using any abilities he may possess." replied Naruto K. with a smirk.

The two fighters then charged each other and a huge blast knocked the three onlookers on their backs and upon getting up they saw Skyler holding a spear to Kakashi's neck.

"HA! I win again. Even after 10 years you still can't beat me." said Skyler removing the spear and helping Kakashi up.

"Well, I did win once…" replied Kakashi.

"Yeah, because you kept using that blasted water clone move on me! I still hate that move!"

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Skyler was annoyed today. The reason for it was because Naruto K. wanted to be in the ninja exam thing, which he forgot the name of, and had the help of Naruto U. to help him and that annoyed him more. But he wanted to see if anybody he remembered from his last visit was in it and the only ones he recognized was Might Guy and Kakashi, so he didn't mind, but what did set him off was the kid that was dressed up as Guy and had the same brows and hair style.

'At least I won't have to fight Bushy Brow kid.' he thought with a smirk, but his face lost its composure and he fell from the ceiling at what the prompter said.

"**Rock Lee vs. Skyler**"

'Me and my big mouth.'

Jumping down he instantly knew he was fighting a heavy hitter.

"The Green Beast will defeat you." said Rock Lee with a "nice guy" pose.

"Beast? Oh you haven't seen a beast yet kid!" said Skyler as he grew to Onaga's size, feet turned into claws, gloves ripped to shreds as they turned into serrated claws, two back spikes sprouted, wings arcing electricity spread out, and his face became more reptilian along with two spikes jutting out behind the lower jaw with no effect on the throat and three tails with liquid metal-tips appeared.

"This is a beast, kid!" yelled Skyler as he charged Lee.

"This just got interesting." said Naruto K. leaning back with a smirk, "But we should be cautious incase Skyler gets "in the moment", or else Lee won't survive this fight."

Lee barely managed to dodge the huge fist as it hit the ground cuasing it to make a small crater and then barely managed to dodge a axe kick, but was unsuccessful in dodging a haymaker which sent him flying towards a wall, but was grabbed by strong hands and lifted into the air and then found himself in a corkscrew dive.

Upon impact a huge dust cloud enveloped the two and when it cleared Lee was in a crater and Skyler was back to "normal" and walking away.

"Get back here…I'm not done yet."

"Face it Lee, you lost. Now quit while you're ahead."

With those words Lee rushed forward getting ready to deliver a punch to Skyler's head, but found his arm twisted and then he saw Skyler bring his arm down on the elbow.

'_CRACK!_'

Staggering back Lee found his arm now broken and tried to deliver a kick, but found the leg grabbed and the foot on the ground was suddenly buckled back by Skyler's foot to the knee.

'_CRACK!_'

Unable to truly move now he found himself slammed to the ground and then…darkness.

"I told you to quit." said Skyler walking away from the unconscious Lee.

"Whoa." everyone in the arena said as Skyler arced away (excluding Gara and Sasuke).

After Skyler left, Lee was carried to the village's hospital.

End Chapter

Sorry if this chapter's boring or not like the show, but haven't seen the old series in a while.

The reason why Lee was really unable to move or use the Eight Gates is because Skyler's Shattered Eye slowed him down to were he thought he was still fast, but wasn't and kind of wanted to show Skyler's eye's power a little.

Next Chapter's battles:

1) Skyler vs. Sasuke

2) Skyler vs. Sakura

3) Naruto U. vs. ?

4) Naruto K. vs. ?

5) Shino vs. ?

6) Gara vs. ?

7) ? Vs. ?

Fights 5 through 7 are decided by you, the readers, so please PM me for those fights and need help with some characters: Shino, guy that has small dog, Gara (tell me the correct spelling), some of Naruto U. abilities, and also Sakura's abilities and also some other stuff set during the exam.

Also chapter 3 will skip ahead to Naruto 3 The Movie: Guardians of the Land of the Moon (I saw the Japanese version on Netflix so don't say anything about what I write on that chapter).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Skyler" **came the prompter's voice and both fighter's took their places.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you kid. Go too far and you could end up like Lee, or WORSE." said Skyler revealing a devilish smile at the last part of his sentence.

"Oh man this guy's scary." said Naruto after hearing that sentence.

'Either he's going nuts or he enjoys other peoples' pain in this place.' thought Kitsune as to how Skyler was acting in this place.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" said Sasuke blowing fire down onto Skyler which enveloped him.

"Oh, man! You're friend just made a big mistake!" said Kitsune getting wide eyed at what the raven-haired boy had done.

"HAHAHAHA! NEVER BLOW FIRE ON A DRAGON!" said Skyler going dragon-hybrid and the flames seem to attach to him as he charged through the flames and then grabbed Sasuke by the head and threw him clear across the arena into the wall causing Sasuke get create a crater in the wall.

"Ngh…you're tough, but not-" began Sasuke but was stopped in mid-sentence as he felt sharp claws rip through his chest and saw blood come out of the shallow wound and his eyes widened in fear as to what this guy was doing, "You're…not…using…Jutsu!…you're…"

"Really trying to kill you? Maybe." said Skyler with his teeth showing and charged the stunned Sasuke.

Skyler then delivers blows so quickly, Sonic in his universe feels like somebody just broke his racing time record, and sends Sasuke flying into the wall and then grabs him by the face and slams him into the dirt then puts a claw through Sasuke's shoulder causing him to scream in pain.

"Stop. I…I give…ngh…up!" says a bloodied Sasuke with his face in the dirt and is bleeding profusely from the shoulder wound.

"**Skyler Vs. Sakura Haruno!"** says the prompter with a bit of nervousness to his voice and Sakura takes her place with a blood vessel visually throbbing on her forehead.

"Aw, what's the matter? I hurt your little boyfriend too much." Skyler says with a smirk on his face and his eyes tease her.

Seconds later a battered and beaten Skyler lies on the ground with a steaming Sakura above him.

"THAT'S FOR HURTING SASUKE!" she yells and turns around and storms out of the building causing both Narutos to gulp as Skyler slowly gets up and limps away.

"**Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Naruto Kitsune!**" says the prompter.

"WHAT?!" yell both of them at the same time.

Getting into fighting stances both charge each other and after 48 hours of clashing both fall down exhausted.

END CHAPTER

Sorry for not adding any other fights, but nobody gave me any suggestions so I only did these 4. Next Chapter: Guardians of the Crescent Moon. Read and Review.

Note: I made Skyler brutally beat Sasuke because I'd thought it'd be funny for Sakura to kick Skyler's butt out of anger due to her love for Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry folks, this story will be deleted in three to four days on account of loss of ideas and I haven't seen the movie in awhile and it just doesn't make sense. Enjoy the written chapters while you can. This might be rewritten though with a different character but still a Hybrid.

If anybody can help me with abilities and personalities and characters from both Naruto and Shippueden, I will be extremely happy. Please PM me.

Characters I know some things about:

Choji

Neji

Sasuke

Sakura

Naruto

Kakashi

Gaara

Rock Lee

Guy

Shikamru (did I spell that right?)

Kiba

Shino

Pervy Sage

Tobi, I do not know Obito


End file.
